Darken Sky
by Darkflamess
Summary: Three years after the defeat of Sorceress Ultimecia, there comes a new evil in which the evil is seeking revenge on the ones who slain sorceress Ultimecia. Will the Squall and the other survive or will they fall to the evil. Squiona and other pairing


Darken Sky

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy VIII, Square Enix does

* * *

Summary: Three years after the defeat of Sorceress Ultimecia, there comes a new evil in which the evil is seeking revenge on the ones who slain sorceress Ultimecia. Will the Squall and the other survive or will they fall to the evil. Squiona and other pairing

* * *

_Prologue:_ _Unknown P.O.V_

Three years ago we didn't have to go hiding or live in these diseases ridden so called shelters that those Galbadian called and provide for us. Three years ago the world wasn't has badly as of now. It was very peaceful indeed. We lived in a quiet town located in Galbadia, called Winhill before this damn war start. We were happy there and it was so perfect there that it was a dream place to be, but that was three years ago. Talking about the past won't do anything. I just wish this war would stop and the president of Galbadian overthrown. 

James Deling the Third is the cause of this entire thing that is happening to the Garden and Seeds. He is also the son of the late president James Isaac Deling the second. He came to power one year ago when General Richard Caraway died of a freak accident while going to visit his daughter. General Caraway was elected president after the defeat of Sorceress Ultimecia and some how unknowingly James Deling came to power without an election. James Deling was quite a two-faced person. He was charming and a gentleman when you met him a public event, but behind close doors he was twisted man with terrible plots to take over the world some might say. But I say that he's a vicious man with evil deeds. Some say he was elected to president, because he bride the officials of country, or forced his way into being the president by threatening the officials. 

Over the one year course he was in office, was horrible. He increase the tax rate to all time high and many citizens where left without a job or left homeless. Some were in a lot of debt. He even force men over the age of sixteen to join the army, but this law was revoked, because of civil unrest it cause. There were quite a few civil unrests, but that one was the worst one. Then a couple of months ago James Deling start conquering small defenseless country near Galbadian which were unknown at that time. The some of those citizens whom were conquered where sent into slavery. This act made many of the citizens very angry at their government, but the government didn't even care about it. Although during this time he didn't go too far away from making other countries to stop this person from making more bad choices. During this time the Galbadian made plans to conquer big country and make there army much better than it is now. 

Three months ago, James Deling issue a warning to all Seeds and allies of the garden or Esthar will be eliminated by force if they don't apply to his demands. This however angry many people around the world including people who weren't involved. People called this act inhumane, other thought it was the right action. Many thought the Galbadian were very weak at that time, but no one knew that they were planning this all along. Once they were ready to attack the seeds they, didn't send any warning or so to them. Many were killed in the raid, some capture and where sent to camps, which where very awful and many wanted to died instead of going there. Some seeds where lucky and went into hidden. Former seeds however were capture and taken to camps too. 

The seeds were the first to face the brutal force of the Galbadian, but they won't be the last. James Deling Must be stop at all cost or the world has we know it will changed for the worst.

* * *

I know its short for the first chapter , but its only the Prologue next chapter will be longer and well this a rewritten version of my old story with the same story, but this story goes with the same plot as the other one but better. Oh and try guessing who the narrative of the prologue. 


End file.
